My name is
by Kurenai Mirai
Summary: Lacie terjebak di Wonderland. Dan dia harus menyelamatkan Wonderland yang sudah rusak itu. Apakah dia berhasil menyelamatkannya? Selamat datang, di Broken Wonderland... ( Maaf summary-nya jelek )


_**My Name is...**_

Warning : Typo's , aneh dan lain-lain.

Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya.

Maaf jika ceritanya kurang bagus, tapi selamat membaca.

* * *

My Name is...

When you alone, everything will be happen

No matter what…

By : My Name is Alice / Mary ( Wonderland )

* * *

Prologue

Aku tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Semuanya gelap, tanpa adanya cahaya sedikitpun.

Tempat ini sangat dingin dan sunyi. Dan tak ada cahaya.

Aku tidak tahu dimana aku saat ini. Tempat ini sangatlah sepi…

Apakah ini karena kesalahanku

Apakah ini merupakan salah satu dari hukumanku.

Apa yang telah kuperbuat.

Suara pintu terbuka mengejutkanku, membuatku penasaran dan berbalik melihat ke arah asalnya suara itu.

Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat sebuah pintu.

Pintu tersebut berada di ujung ruangan ini.

Tanpa berpikir apa-apa, aku berjalan ke arah pintu tersebut dan memasukinya.

Hutan itu sangat lebat dan hijau. Langit di atasnya memiliki warna yang aneh, merah muda bercampur biru.

Aku tidak tahu ada dimana saat ini. Yang aku tahu, ini bukanlah tempatku berasal.

Suara- suara aneh terdengar, entah apa itu.

Yang aku tahu, ini bukanlah tempat yang normal.

" Hei, gadis kecil."

Panggilan itu mengejutkanku. Membuatku melihat ke arah asal suara dan menemukan seekor kelinci, yang anehnya berdiri menggunakan kedua kaki belakangnya, tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku masih terkejut melihat kelinci tersebut. Itu bukanlah kelinci yang normal. Itu sangat aneh. Ada apa dengan tempat ini? Ini sangatlah aneh.

" Aku bertanya padamu, gadis kecil."

Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, dan kata-katanya membuatku kesal.

" Aku bukan gadis kecil. Umurku 16 tahun."

Aku melihat kelinci itu menghela nafas panjang. Aneh, apakah kelinci di sini semuanya sama seperti yang satu ini?

Entahlah. Setidaknya aku hanya menemui satu kelinci saja disini.

" Hm, kupikir kau anak kecil. Dilihat dari tinggi badanmu yang bisa dibilang pendek. Ha, satu hal lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pertanyaan itu mengejutkanku.

Ya, apa yang kulakukan disini. Yang kulakukan hanyalah mengikuti jalan yang ditunjukkan oleh pintu tadi.

Aneh….

" Kurasa kau tidak punya alasan utama datang ke tempat ini. Semuanya selalu saja begitu. Ya, setidaknya ada yang sedikit menarik darimu."

Ucap kelinci itu sambil melihat jam saku yang dari tadi dia pegang.

" Apa maksudmu?"

Kelinci itu melirikku. Berjalan mendekatiku dan akhirnya berdiri dua langkah di hadapanku.

" Tidak ada apa-apa disini, kau tahu. Dunia ini sudah hancur."

" Eh?"

" Semuanya sudah pergi. Atau bisa dibilang, terperangkap di suatu tempat."

Hal tersebut membuatku bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Tempat ini sangat aneh. Lebih lagi kelinci yang berdiri di hadapanku sekarang ini.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Tempat ini memang aneh. Tapi saat aku melihat ke langit, bisa dibilang, langitnya-lah yang paling aneh disini.

Ada bulan di sana, dengan lubang kunci berbentuk hati di tengah-tengahnya.

" Kubilang juga apa. Tidak ada apa-apa disini. "

Seketika juga, tempat itu menjadi malam. Langit yang semula terang menjadi gelap. Dan suara burung hantu terdengar jelas.

Kelinci itu masih di sana. Dia menatapku dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh diriku. Itu bukan salahku, lagipula aku hanya mengerti bahasa manusia.

" Kau membawa sesuatu yang menarik."

Aku menatap kelinci itu dengan bingung. Yang dia katakan memang membingungkan. Tapi aku langsung tersadar apa yang dia maksud menarik.

Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah dari tadi ada di saku gaunku. Itu adalah sebuah buku kecil yang sudah tua. Buku itu bisa disebut sebagai diary. Karena itu memang diary.

" Rupanya memang bersamamu. Milik siapa buku itu, gadis muda?"

" Milik kakakku. Dia menghilang 3 tahun lalu. Yang tersisa darinya hanyalah buku ini."

Kelinci itu tersenyum lagi. Kali ini aku tahu apa arti dari senyumannya. Itu senyuman yang memiliki harapan. Sepertinya dia mengharapkan sesuatu.

" Sepertinya yang lain sudah lelah menunggumu, Alice. Selamat datang kembali, di Wonder - ah, maaf, ini merupakan kebiasaanku."

Dia berhenti sebentar, menarik nafas dalam – dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

" Selamat datang, Di "Broken Wonderland." Kami sudah menunggumu, Alice."

Dan tiba-tiba buku di tanganku itu terbuka. Menunjukkan halaman pertama.

Tertulis:

Alice in Wonderland ( Broken )

" Eh?"

Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Aku sudah pernah membaca buku ini. Tapi aku rasa judulnya bukanlah yang tertulis di buku ini sekarang.

Tapi buku itu seolah – olah hidup. Dia membuka halaman keduanya. Menunjukkan cerita yang tertulis di sana.

Prologue

Aku terjatuh ke dasar lubang itu….

Ini aneh, karena ini memang aneh...

Apakah ini merupakan hukumanku…

Kurasa seperti itulah jadinya…

Ketika kau sendirian, apapun akan terjadi..

Tidak perduli apapun itu…

Wonderland…( Alice )

Dunia ini sangatlah menyenangkan. Semua yang berada di sana merasa sangat bahagia. Tidak ada yang tidak merasakan bahagia.

Awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu.

Aku ingin berada di sini. Apapun itu, aku ingin di sini.

Aku tidak ingin kembali…

Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Wonderland….( Alice )

Aku tidak tahu dimana aku berada

Tempat ini aneh…

Kelinci itu membawaku ke tempat yang aneh ini…

Aku tidak tahu di mana ini…

Tapi, orang-orang disini sangat baik. Tempat ini juga sangat menyenangkan.

Aku bertemu dengan orang-orang. Mereka bilang mereka mengenalku, mereka bilang aku pernah ke tempat ini. 2 tahun yang lalu.

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Mereka berusaha mengembalikan ingatanku.

Awalnya aku juga menginginkan ingatanku kembali.

Tapi, aku akhirnya sadar, itu merupakan pilihan yang salah.

Tempat ini, Wonderland, bukan lagi tempat yang menyenangkan…

Karena diriku, yang bukan merupakan Alice, ada disini

"Wonderland pun berubah menjadi Broken Wonderland"

Broken Wonderland…

Tempat ini merupakan mimpi buruk. Semua kesedihan memenuhi tempat ini. Tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan disini.

Semuanya, dipenuhi kesedihan.

Apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa ini terjadi?

Apa yang salah?

Entahlah, aku tidak mengetahui apa yang salah.

* * *

Chapter 1. Caterpillar

Aku-lah yang tidak tahu apa-apa setelah itu

Dunia akan berubah.

Satu-satunya yang kulihat adalah kegelapan yang memenuhi tempatku berdiri.

Semuanya melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Entahlah, aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang terjadi disini.

Gadis itu dulu membawa keceriaan di tempat ini.

Tapi, kenapa dunia ini tidak mendukungnya.

Aku merasa kasihan pada gadis itu.

Di saat dia kembali untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya, semuanya akan berakhir.

Aku merasa kasihan padanya.

Aku melihatnya menangis…

Aneh…

Dulu dia selalu tersenyum.

Dia tidak pernah menangis..

Apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu…

Ada yang aneh disini.

Ah, mungkin aku terlalu lelah.

Sampai-sampai mengira gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang datang di wonderland 2 tahun yang lalu.

Namun, entahlah. Orang bertopi itu bilang, gadis itulah yang menyebabkan semuanya.

Tempat ini hancur, karena tidak menerima seorang yang asing.

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan?

Aku mungkin perlu istirahat.

* * *

Chapter 2. Doormouse

Aku hanyalah seekor tikus.

Ya, setidaknya tidak ada yang menginginkan keberadaanku disini. Aku ini aneh dan…..aku sendiri bingung bagaimana caranya menggambarkan diriku ini.

Di saat semuanya hancur, aku hanya melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hal itu membuatku takut.

Hei, lagipula, apa yang bisa dilakukan tikus kecil sepertiku ini.

Aku ini aneh dan….masih tetap bingung.

Entah apa yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini.

Dulu ada seorang gadis yang bertemu denganku. Dia sangatlah baik dan manis.

Dia tertawa dan tersenyum untukku, meskipun aku menjauhinya.

Dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk membuatku merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dia rasakan.

Awalnya aku tidak perduli. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyerah..

Akhirnya kami menjadi teman.

Namun, dia harus kembali ke dunianya.

Ke tempat dia berasal.

Karena itu, aku mendukungnya untuk kembali.

Dia berjanji kepada kami yang ada di wonderland, bahwa dia akan kembali.

2 tahun berlalu, dan dia kembali.

Tapi dia itu….

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan gadis yang sudah berubah itu.

* * *

Chapter 3. March Hare

Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tetap duduk di kursi di mana merupakan tempat yang selalu aku tempati.

Orang bertopi itu, pemimpin acara teh ini, bilang dia akan pergi untuk sementara waktu.

Dia bilang akan menjemput gadis itu.

Ah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Lagipula, pikiranku pun tidak bisa dipakai untuk berpikir.

Aku terus menunggu. Dia bilang akan datang bersama gadis itu.

Gadis yang selalu tersenyum dan bahagia itu.

Entahlah….

Yang kulakukan hanyalah berdiam diri dan meminum teh-ku yang sudah menjadi dingin.

Entah ini sudah berapa hari sejak orang bertopi itu pergi.

Setidaknya aku masih mengingat ini sudah berapa lama sejak gadis itu pergi.

2 tahun sudah berlalu.

Akhirnya, orang bertopi itu datang bersama kucing dan gadis itu.

Gadis itu tetap sama, tapi aku merasakan ada yang berbeda.

Apa dia tidak berubah selama 2 tahun ini.

Apa yang terjadi…

Apa karena dia kurang makan kue?

Atau kurang minum teh?

Gadis itu sepertinya melupakan semuanya..

Orang bertopi itu bilang bahwa gadis itu hilang ingatan…

Apa yang terjadi?

Teh-ku yang panas tumpah di bajuku dan membuatku kepanasan.

Ah, ini mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak berpikir.

* * *

Chapter 4. Gryphon

Aku tahu, dunia ini akan segera hancur.

Istana sudah mulai hancur..

Ah, apa aku bermimpi

Istana merah masih berdiri dengan tegak disana…

Di balik kegelapan dan kesedihan….

Aku ingat ketika gadis itu datang..

Dia sangat ceria

Selalu tertawa dan tersenyum, membuat dunia ini menjadi bertambah cerah.

Dunia ini tidak lagi merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama dan membosankan sejak datangnya gadis itu.

Dunia ini menjadi lebih baik daripada kebahagiaan semu yang biasanya.

Dengan adanya gadis itu, dunia ini akan menjadi lebih ceria.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, dia harus kembali, bukan?

Kembali ke tempatnya berasal….

Dan dia pun akhirnya pergi….

Sebelum pergi, dia berjanji akan kembali ke sini

2 tahun berlalu…

Aku mendengar kabar bahwa dia telah kembali.

Ya, tentu dia kembali.

Kucing itu membawanya ke sini…

Aku senang melihatnya lagi…

Temanku akhirnya kembali…

Tapi….

Eh?

Dia terlihat sedih….

Apa yang terjadi?

Ah, apa aku bermimpi lagi? Lebih baik aku harus segera bangun.

* * *

Chapter 5. Frog-footman

Aku tidak tahu…

Aku tidak tahu apa-apa….

Mansion ini dikelilingi kegelapan…

Ah, apa aku ini terlalu bodoh?

Langit cerah bersinar di luar mansion bangsawan ini.

Gadis itu sepertinya merupakan cahaya bagi dunia ini.

Semua yang ada di sekelilingnya….

Merasakan kebahagiaan yang memiliki harapan..

Bahkan majikanku sendiri merasa sangat bahagia ketika bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Aku pikir gadis itu tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku. Tapi dia ternyata sama dengan majikanku…

Dia juga merupakan orang yang baik hati…

Aku pikir aku ini tidak bodoh lagi…

Gadis itu berteman dengan siapa pun dan menolong siapa pun yang memerlukan bantuan.

Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia mau melakukannya.

Itu terlalu menyusahkan…

Tapi, itulah kenapa dunia ini penuh dengan harapan.

Namun, pada akhirnya dia tetap akan pergi…

2 tahun berlalu, dan aku menunggunya.

Temanku akhirnya datang kembali…

Aku senang melihatnya lagi….

Dia masih sama dengan yang dulu…

Tapi….

Dia berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya…

Ah, aku ini pada akhirnya tetap bodoh, ya. Dia itu masih dia yang sama.

* * *

Chapter 6. Tweedledum and Tweedledee

Kami adalah satu…

Aku di kanan dan kau di kiri..

Kami adalah satu….

Meskipun kegelapan sudah menyelimuti kami, kami tetap bersama….

Gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa membedakan kami. Tapi setelah kami menjelaskan bagaimana caranya dia harus membedakan kami, dia akhirnya mengerti.

Aku di kiri, dan dia di kanan, kau mengerti?

Gadis itu selalu tersenyum.

Membuat kami juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaan.

Dunia ini menjadi ceria sejak adanya gadis itu.

Gadis itu merubah dunia ini menjadi dunia yang penuh harapan dan kebahagiaan.

Namun, dia bilang dia akan pergi, dan akhirnya dia betul-betul pergi.

Tapi, dia pasti kembali…..

Karena itu, kami tetap akan menunggunya….

Aku di kiri dan dia di kanan

Ini supaya kau tetap mengerti kami….

Tapi saat kau kembali, kau terlihat bingung dan ketakutan…

Eh, ada yang berbeda darimu.

Kebahagiaanmu hilang.

Ah, aku lupa, aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan yang mana diriku dan yang mana diri saudaraku…

* * *

Chapter 7. Knave of Hearts

Aku ini tidak tahu apa-apa…..

Aku ini terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri, sampai tidak sadar bahwa kerajaan itu sudah hilang…

Eh, apa aku ini terlalu sibuk, sampai tidak menyadari bahwa aku berada dalam istana yang tertanam dalam kegelapan dan kesedihan?

Aku tidak menyadari, bahwa seorang gadis dapat menghidupkan dunia yang memiliki keseharian yang membosankan.

Senyuman dan tawanya membuat orang-orang juga tertawa dan merasa bahagia.

Hal itu juga membuatku bahagia….

Melihatnya, seperti melihat diriku yang pernah merasa bahagia…

Dia mengajak semua orang untuk merasakan kegembiraan…

Dia tidak melupakan seorang pun…

Dia tidak meninggalkan seorang pun seorang diri….

Dia merupakan cahaya di dunia ini….

Tapi, dia akhirnya pergi….

Dia akan kembali, aku yakin….

Dan 2 tahun pun berlalu…

Dia betul-betul kembali…

Kucing itu bilang dia menemukan gadis itu tersesat di hutan.

Syukurlah, kupikir terjadi sesuatu pada-

Tersesat?

Bukankah dia sudah pernah melewati hutan itu dulu.

Apa dia melupakan jalan untuk ke kota, ya?

Ini sangat aneh…

Dia itu berbeda dari gadis yang dulu…

Ah, aku ini bahkan terlalu sibuk dengan diriku sendiri sampai lupa dengan sikap gadis itu.

* * *

Chapter 8. Queen of Hearts

Aku adalah ratu…

Pemimpin tempat ini…..

Tapi aku merasa kesepian, tidak ada teman…

Hei, kegelapan ini menelan diriku, ke dalam kesedihan yang pekat…

Gadis itu merupakan gadis yang pertama kali berbicara seperti itu padaku.

Sikapnya memang tidak sopan, dan selalu menyela pembicaraan.

Tapi, dia itu sangat bersahabat dan baik…

Dia merupakan temanku, betul-betul teman, pertama yang bersikap begitu padaku…

Dia mengajariku banyak hal, sama seperti yang dia ajarkan pada adik perempuan dan adik laki-lakiku yang selalu kesepian.

Dia ini gadis baik…

Yang membuat tempat yang kupimpin ini menjadi tempat yang baik…

Namun, dia pergi…

2 tahun berlalu dan dia akhirnya kembali…

Tapi dia berbeda…

Berbeda?

Ah, Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa perbedaan sikap dalam diriku ini.

* * *

Chapter 9. Duke

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku berada disini?

Aku tidak tahan lagi…

Aku sudah melihat kehancuran dunia di depan mataku…

Karena itu, aku meminta saudariku untuk membunuh diriku…

Tapi, kabur pun percuma….

Kesedihan saudariku tidak bisa melepas diriku dari dalam kegelapan yang mengikat diriku ini.

Gadis itu dulu bilang, aku harusnya bersikap seperti diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak perlu bersikap seperti orang lain..

Gadis itu juga bilang agar aku tidak terlalu membuat saudariku kesepian.

Lagipula, tanpa kakak di sisiku dan saudariku, kami hanya berdua…

Kucing itu merupakan peliharaan kesayanganku dan saudariku.

Namun kami sama sekali tidak menganggapnya sebagai peliharaan.

Kami menganggapnya teman….

Itulah yang diajarkan gadis itu pada kami, sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan tempat ini…

2 tahun berlalu, dan dia pun kembali

Tapi, ada yang berbeda darinya….

Ah, ini pasti karena kebiasaan lamaku, jadi aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya lagi.

* * *

Chapter 10. Duchess

Apa yang telah kulakukan?  
Aku telah membunuh saudaraku dengan tanganku sendiri.

Aku menangis dan bertanya pada kucing peliharaanku

Hei, apa aku salah?  
Apa aku berdosa?

Kegelapan itu menyelimutiku…

Bersamaan dengan kesedihan yang bertambah besar dalam diriku…..

Gadis itu pernah bilang…

Bahwa aku harus mengasihi saudaraku sendiri karena kami hanya berdua saja.

Dia memang betul. Kami hanya berdua jika tidak ada kakak. Jadi kami harus melindungi satu sama lain.

Gadis itu pun juga bermain bersama kami…

Dia menemani kami berdua karena tahu kami merasa kesepian.

Lagipula, sejak kecil, aku dan saudaraku mengurung diri terus dalam mansion.

Terima kasih kepada gadis itu, kami bisa mengenal dunia di luar mansion…

Kucing peliharaanku, temanku selain gadis itu selalu berada di sisiku dan saudaraku….

Di saat gadis itu pergi pun, aku dan saudaraku menunggunya.

Dan ketika dia kembali, aku menyadarinya..

Aku tidak bermimpi, aku tidak berkhayal

Bahwa gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang dulu…

Gadis ini berbeda,

Betul-betul tidak sama dengan yang dulu…

Orang bertopi bilang, sesuatu terjadi pada gadis itu…

Bukan gadis itu, tapi gadis yang dulu

Dan aku menyadarinya, bahwa kegelapan mulai mengelilingi tempat ini.

Sampai-sampai saudaraku memintaku untuk mengakhiri hidup saudaraku sendiri.

Karena, dia yakin, setelah ini, dunia ini akan berubah….

* * *

Chapter 11. Chesire Cat

Aku tahu ini akan terjadi….

Mustinya aku menyadarinya lebih cepat, agar aku bisa menyelamatkan majikanku…

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, ketika melihat majikanmu menangis sambil tersenyum di hadapan tubuh saudaranya yang sudah tidak bernyawa….

Andai saja, aku menyadarinya lebih cepat…

Kesedihan majikanku tidak akan sebesar ini….

Gadis itu merupakan gadis yang ceria…

Dia membuat semua orang di sekelilingnya bahagia..

Bahkan menghidupkan kembali dunia yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan yang membosankan dan menggantinya dengan harapan…

Aku pun ikut merasakan kebahagiaan itu…

Gadis itu pun mengajariku untuk bersikap baik dan terbuka terhadap orang lain.

Jangan menutup diri dan menyimpan beban sendirian…

Dia juga yang membuat kedua majikanku mau keluar dari mansion tempat mereka mengurung diri.

Itu memang merupakan pilihan yang bagus.

Dengan begitu, kedua majikanku juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaan.

Tapi, tidak selamanya gadis itu bisa berada disini…

Pada akhirnya, dia pergi….

Namun, dia akhirnya kembali juga.

Kupikir orang bertopi itu akan pergi menjemputnya…

Tapi tidak kusangka bahwa aku yang bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, di hutan…

Tapi, dia terlihat berbeda….

Ya, mungkin karena 2 tahun tidak kembali, dia mungkin lupa.

Ditambah lagi, dia bilang bahwa dirinya hilang ingatan…

Itu pasti sangat sulit baginya….

Jadi, aku dan orang bertopi berpikir untuk mengembalikan kembali ingatannya…

Tapi, aku akhirnya menyadari..

Bahwa itu merupakan pilihan yang salah….

Gadis ini bukan gadis itu…

Dia ini berbeda dengan gadis yang dulu…

Betul-betul bukan…

Mereka merupakan orang yang berbeda….

Namun, ketika aku menyadarinya….

Semuanya sudah terlambat…

Dan dunia ini pun jatuh ke dalam kegelapan….

* * *

Chapter 12. White Rabbit

Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak membawanya ke sini…

Karena salahku membawanya kesini…

Tempat ini….Dunia ini…

Dunia yang sangat disukai gadis itu…

Akhirnya jatuh dalam kegelapan…..

Gadis itu mengikutiku….

Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa….

Dia pun akhirnya mengikutiku ke dunia ini….

Di sini, dia berteman dengan semua orang…

Memberikan kebahagiaan kepada semua orang…

Dia merupakan gadis yang baik…

Dia bahkan membantu semua orang yang membutuhkan dan mengurangi beban mereka…

Aku tidak menyesal gadis itu mengikutiku…

Dia tidak berniat menghancurkan dunia ini…

Namun, meskipun begitu, dia akhirnya menemukan cara untuk pergi dari dunia ini…

Dan akhirnya dia pergi….

Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, aku pun tidak bisa memaksanya kembali.

Jadi aku menunggu saat yang tepat…

Dan, 2 tahun pun berlalu…

Dia kembali mengikutiku….

Tapi aku menyadari ada yang berbeda…

Dia memang masih sama

Tapi…..

Ketika aku masuk ke dalam lubang dan dia mengikutiku, disitulah aku menyadari bahwa aku salah…

Gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang dulu…

Dia ini berbeda dari gadis yang sebelumnya…

Karena…Karena gadis ini bukan gadis itu…

Gadis ini adalah…adiknya

* * *

Chapter 13. Mad Hatter

Aku tahu seharusnya kusuruh dia pergi…

Kembali ke tempatnya…

Tapi aku tidak bisa, karena dia mirip….

Tapi, karena itu, dunia ini, dunia ini…..

Jatuh dalam kegelapan…

Melihat gadis itu pertama kali di acara minum tehku membuatku berpikir bahwa gadis itu merupakan gadis yang baik.

Dia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa…

Membuat suasana dalam acara minum the menjadi menyenangkan.

Gadis itu merupakan cahaya bagi dunia ini, bagi tempat ini….

Dengan adanya dia ,dunia ini pasti akan dipenuhi harapan…

Dia merupakan cahaya…

Dia membuat semua orang bahagia.

Dia membantu semua orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan dan membuat mereka bahagia.

Dia menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi dan membuat dunia itu menjadi lebih baik.

Gadis itu bahkan berteman baik dengan semua orang yang ada di dunia ini….

Dengan adanya dia, dunia ini…..

Merupakan tempat yang penuh harapan…

Namun, ketika dia memilih untuk kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya dia berada, kami pun tidak bisa mencegahnya…

Karena itu dia berjanji bahwa akan kembali lagi ke tempat ini…

Aku terus menunggu….

Dan 2 tahun pun telah berlalu…

Kucing itu membawanya ke kota…

Dia menemukan gadis ini tersesat…

Gadis ini masih sama seperti yang aku ingat

Tapi, kucing itu bilang gadis ini hilang ingatan…

Eh?

Dia…gadis ini…

Dia…dia bukanlah Alice yang aku kenal…

* * *

Chapter 14. Alice

Aku senang berada di dunia ini…

Guru membiarkanku bermain di tempat ini….

Guru yang memberiku jalan menuju tempat ini…

"Tinggal ikuti saja kelinci putih yang berseru ' Aku terlambat', dan kau akan menemukan jalan menuju dunia ajaib. "

Dan, akhirnya aku menemukan tempat ini,

Wonderland…

* * *

Chapter 15. Alice?

Aku tidak ingat, bahwa aku pernah ketempat ini….

Tapi aku samar – samar mengingatnya…

Ya, Wonderland…

Aku pernah mendengarnya si suatu tempat…

Tapi dimana?

Ah, apa yang membuatku hilang ingatan, ya?

Hal itu membuatku penasaran…

Tapi, karena kedatanganku yang tidak diterima tempat ini, membuatku sadar…

Bahwa aku, Mary, yang dikira adalah Alice, telah membunuh Alice yang sesungguhnya.

Aku, Mary, telah membunuh kakakku Alice, dengan tanganku sendiri.

Demi merubah Wonderland, menjadi Broken Wonderland.

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang tertulis di buku ini. Apakah semua ini betul-betul terjadi?

Kelinci itu bilang tempat ini adalah Broken Wonderland.

Berarti kedua kakaknya, kedua kakak perempuannya.

Alice dan Mary, merupakan awal dari segala kejadian yang terjadi di Wonderland ini.

Dan lagi, aku tidak menyangka bahwa inilah kenyataan yang terjadi.

" Karena kau telah menemukan kenyataannya, maukah kau melihat sekelilingmu sekali lagi?"

Ucapan kelinci itu membuat aku melihat sekelilingku lagi.

Dan aku terkejut ketika aku sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan 18 pintu yang berbeda ukuran.

" Jika kau sudah siap, pintu pertama sudah terbuka untukmu, Alice."

Dan kau melihat kembali buku kecil dalam peganganku itu…

Disana tertulis :

Chapter 16. Alice ? ( Lacie )

Aku datang ke Broken Wonderland, untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi….

Dan pintu pertama pun terbuka….

My Name is Lacie

Maaf karena mungkin ceritanya kurang bagus. Dan maaf karena saya belum update cerita saya yang satunya. Saya sibuk dengan pelajaran sekolah dan hidup saya.

Saya akan secepatnya update cerita saya yang satunya. :)

Please R & R


End file.
